I Belong to Them
by Lori94
Summary: One of many outtakes to come, this is JPOV of Sexual Healing and Healing Moments Chapter 31.


**Title: I Belong To Them**

**Pen name: Lori94**

**Sexual Healing/Healing Moments-Chapter 31 J POV**

**Primary Players: Jasper, Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer:  
**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, so no copyright infringement is intended. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. **This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.**

**

* * *

**Bella and Edward, my Mistress and her sub, have just made me aware of the new rules in our relationship. Bella recently saved my childhood friend from a horribly abusive homosexual BDSM relationship. They were engaged within a month of beginning their association. It's been months since then and I've just pissed off my wife of almost 2 years…she's divorcing me. We married just before my 19th birthday and while we were together I was totally submissive to both my wife, Alice, and her best friend, Bella. My marriage to Alice has been strained for a while and she seems to have outgrown the need for our XXX-rated activities. I haven't. When Alice took me away from Bella and Edward, I felt like something was missing. It was them… I belong with them… No, I belong TO them…both of them… "Full and total control and Domination…" I whisper as awe takes over my brain.

I realize somewhere deep inside myself, that I've wanted to be his for longer than I wanted to be hers. This is the Edward I always knew he could be…The one he should be. This is who I should've waited for. Alice wasn't meant to be my Mistress. She took pleasure from me and didn't give me that feeling of being safe and secure. Bella made me feel safe; she gave me the discipline and security that I craved, and now, I can feel that strength flowing from her to Edward.

Edward's voice sounds infused with confidence and determination. He has decided to be my Dom. Hearing him affirm it is a wonderful thing. 'Jasper, I want this' means 'Jasper, I want you'. The definition of: 'I like the idea of having some portion of control over you' is 'I like giving you the control and discipline you need' and 'I want to keep you safe'. 'You will look to me for permission to cum' is equal to 'I want to give you pleasure'. When he says 'if I say 'you can cum' and Bella says 'no', you will obey HER', it means that the one who has taken care of giving me pleasure in the past has given him a small part of the power she will always hold over me. She…my Mistress is the giver and taker of pleasure. Bella will still take care of me; Edward is helping her take care of me. Every word he speaks makes me want to kneel before them. Edward stands in front of me calmly and tells me the name I am permitted to use when addressing him. His choice for me to call him 'Sir' shows his continued respect for our Mistress, thereby earning my respect. I nod in silence, acknowledging his order.

"I've been waiting to do this since I saw you walk through the door the other day…" Edward says, grabbing my head and pulling my lips to meet his. Our mouths collide and move together with one purpose; feeling Edward's strong grip, I let him overpower me. His conviction pushes me to open my mouth and let him plunder. My lips part and I'm overcome by the sensations. I whimper as Sir breaks our kiss and the longing I feel only increases when I hear Sir's next order; 'Jazzy, go to our bedroom to wait for us'; this means that I will soon know the true pleasure they can give me…

Neither of them has told me how they wish for me to wait. Should I stay clothed or undress…? Do they want me to stand or should I get down on my knees? I feel my cock getting hard already, but I must not allow myself to become too aroused. Mistress and Sir haven't asked me to get hard for them yet. I decide to wait as a sexual slave should…naked and on my knees. Moments later, I hear the sound of footfalls in the hallway. I feel the weight of their gazes on me.

"Lesson number 1: never question your instincts, Edward." I hear the purr of pleasure in her voice. Just by kneeling here I have made my Mistress happy and this makes me feel calm and safe.

Sir's hand lifts my head up so that my eyes meet his. Again, his words give me a sense of his happiness. "You're such a good boy, Jazzy. I didn't tell you how I wanted you and yet here you are, on your knees and bare-assed naked for us…for me." I feel his approval and appreciation wash over me even as he voices his next demand. "Your first task is right in front of you, Jazzy. Can you guess what it is? You may give verbal answers until I say otherwise."

I stare at his bulging pants, take a breath and guess correctly that Sir wants a blowjob from me.

He nods, but doesn't move to bare himself to me. "…and…?"

The Doms in movies and stories do that. "You want me to lower your pants for you, Sir?" I whisper reverently. His nod is all I need to see; my timid hands go to the waistband of his sweats and I pull them down to the middle of his thighs and look at Sir's glorious cock and balls. I get so lost in the haze of emotion at the thought of Sir and Mistress allowing my lips to touch this beautiful cock that Mistress has to prompt me.

"Is there a reason you're moving so slowly, Jasper?" Mistress asks sharply.

"No, Mistress; I'm sorry Mistress." I say quickly moving closer to Sir's crotch. I open my mouth and I feel satiny skin of his hard cock slip between my lips. My tongue slides along the ridge of his head as I enjoy the feel of him in my mouth. Sir's hands caress my hair and then comb through it. I close my eyes feeling loved and cherished. Moaning around Sir's manhood I send vibrations hoping to give him pleasure. I feel his hand make a fist in my hair and now Sir is fucking my mouth…using this mouth for his pleasure and I hope he knows that I'm enjoying this as much as he is.

"Don't you dare cum, yet, Edward." Our Mistress commands. "This is what it means to be the middle-man, my sweet. You began this scene and gave me the power to veto orders. You don't get to decide when you cum. I do."

I hear Sir whine, but she hasn't spoken to me so I continue suckling at Sir's cock which is leaking pre-cum.

"Jasper, you're doing very well, sweetie." Her approving words sooth me. "I want him to cum soon…but not yet. I believe the proper term is… 'Ladies first'…"

"Jasper, I want you to finger our Mistress' pussy. Tease and probe and fuck her with your long flexible fingers. Do not stop sucking me until I tell you." Sir says as he puts an arm around our Mistress' lower back to catch her when her legs become unstable.

My fingers make quick contact with her wet, hot center and we hear her start to moan instantly. It's just a few moments later, when her knees give out.

Sir catches her and I feel bereft as his cock leaves my mouth so he can lay her on the bed. Suddenly intense, I feel him look at me, so I look up into his pleading eyes. "I know it's a little late to ask this, but… Have you been intimate with anyone other then Alice and your hand in the time you've been away from us?"

I'm ashamed by the answer to this…I'm glad that my wife didn't want me to have sex while we were away, but at the same time, I wasn't being a good husband for that very same reason. "No, Sir. I swear I've been yours alone since before I left with Alice." I tell them the truth, hoping to hide my shame.

"What…?" Mistress asks. Sir just stares at me.

"The last time I had sexual contact was the day before we left, and that was just a blowjob…given and received." I whisper now, unable to conceal the shame I feel. The picture I'd been masturbating to was one of Bella and Edward together. They'd looked so lovingly at each other and at the camera…"It's the reason I'd been masturbating when she got home from dinner that night."

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare be ashamed. Alice should be ashamed of putting you through all this with no good reason. It's not right for her to not be sexual with you and then get angry when she finds you masturbating!" Bella's voice vibrates with outrage at my future ex-wife, making me feel protected and loved.

Sir's angry nod gives the same effect, washing away the shame.

I realize now that I… I love them! I have no right to love them! I'm their submissive servant…I'm their slave…

"I'll have to have a talk with our friend Alice…Now, let's move forward, Jasper, I want your mouth on me and Edward is going to prepare your ass for re-entry." Mistress goes on to say. "No more verbal replies until we say so, Jazzy."

I'm their slave… but I love them, all the same.

Sir picks up a riding crop with a smile. "Remember, Jazz, you can't cum until we tell you." I look into the open legs of my Mistress and its like there's a magnet. I bury my face in her pussy and as I lick and suck and feast upon her juices, my ass feels the sting of the crop. I moan into her knowing that the vibrations I'm causing will bring her some pleasure.

Mistress bucks her hips up into my face saying, "Talk to him, Edward!"

I think to myself, _*Yes, please let Sir talk to me! I want to hear his voice!*_

Fingers slip into my hole. I haven't even fingered myself, so I'm sure to be tighter than I was when I left with Miss Alice. I hope Sir knows now…if he didn't before… that I was truthful about having no sexual contact. As Sir finger-fucks my ass, I concentrate on Mistress' clit, making her cum. I feel the head of Sir's cock push into my opening. I lift my head from my Mistress' pussy and groan.

"You've missed me, haven't you Jazzy?" Sir asks. The tone of his voice conveys desire and fear.

What he could possibly have to fear is beyond my capacity to understand, but he demands an answer. "Yes, Sir…yes, I've missed you…both of you." I say, desperate to reassure him somehow, but Sir just pushes his hard cock further into my body.

"You've missed my cock, too haven't you?" He asks, slowly continuing to fill me.

"Yes, Sir…I have. I missed your cock and Mistress' pussy." I tell him frantically.

Sir is now buried 'balls deep' inside me and I don't ever want him to leave.

"Ask me for permission to cum." Sir says gently, while pulling himself out of me.

I open my mouth to do so, but Mistress orders me to beg instead of just asking. I feel the intensity of her lustful gaze as Sir fills my ass with his cock once again. "I want to hear you beg Edward for permission to cum."

I pant with want as Sir fucks me slowly… too slowly. "Please, may I cum for you, Sir?"

"No, Jazzy…not yet…" I hear him say just as he hits my prostate.

I whimper pathetically. "Please, Sir… Please let me cum for you. I want to feel you fucking me as I cum… Please, Sir."

"I like hearing his voice this way, Mistress." I hear him say to Mistress. In my ear, his voice hovers, "Do you hear yourself? You sound so raw and needy. I like the way it feels to hear you call me 'Sir'."

I wonder how it will feel when he hears the word Master fall from my lips. When will they let me use that blessed word that allows me to acknowledge that Sir has truly claimed his authority over me?

As if God heard me, Mistress orders it so. "Jazzy, when you cum, I want to hear you call Edward your Master."

I nod in agreement.

"Edward, I want his dick inside me while you fuck him." She tells him.

Sir pulls me to stand up…Oh, God…He's still inside of me…! He moves me closer to our Mistress' body and takes my dick into his hand, guiding me into her core. Mistress moans as my cock enters her and it's a lovely noise. Sir holds my wrists behind me. I whine as she rides my cock, her wet hot silken pussy lips glide along my prick while I am forced to remain immobile.

"Edward, take your pleasure." I hear Mistress demand. "I want you to cum first, then me and then Jasper. Make it happen."

"Yes, Mistress…" Sir agrees.

I feel him still inside of me and a desire to please my controllers and protectors… no…my lovers, courses through my blood. I feel Sir's hands push against my back gently, telling me to bend at the waist. My mouth is now a motion away from my Mistress' luscious breasts.

She promptly arches her back to tempt me, but I haven't been told to do that. Her nipple brushes my lips and I hear Sir make my temptation into a command. "Jasper, take her nipple in your mouth. I want you to make her moan for us, Jazzy."

Finally I allow my lips to close around the peak of her breast and, as Sir fucks me thoroughly, I use my tongue to tease and tantalize her until she moans. "Fuck him, angel! Fuck him hard."

I let them set the rhythm and their hips pound into mine. I'm so focused of their pleasure that my hard cock is lasting a long time and I barely have to exert any self control at all.

Suddenly, Sir lets out a string of words. He says my name and Mistress' title as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. "So, good …Mistress…! Jazz…! Oh this beautiful ass is sooo warm and tight around me! Mistress, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Oh, BELLA! JAZZY…!" Sir explodes inside of me and his cum fills my orifice. My face gets a little smushed into Mistress' breasts as she cums around my rod and then I hear the whispered words I've been hoping for. "Jasper…babe, you can cum for us now."

I move my hips in and out of Mistress' body 3 more times before cumming hard into her. "Mmmm…Thank you, Master, oh, thank you, Master, thank you…" The word alone gives me a warm tingly sensation.

"Jasper, you did very well, today." The warmth in his voice, allows me to feel the affection he holds for me.

I dare not hope that it amounts to love.

"You both did very well, Edward." Mistress says; her approval and pleasure pulse in the sound of her voice. "I think this will work out well. Take him to shower and then you'll put the CB on for him." She informs my Master of her wishes before telling me about her non negotiable rule. The other rules were normal and obvious. This one is new.

If I want the level of control they are giving me tonight, I'll have to meet with a psychologist once every week. I understand. Not many people are into this lifestyle and even fewer want 24/7 strict control and Domination. She wants to make sure I'm consenting in my right mind. If the therapist is in the community, then they will understand what my issues may be and help me find a way to put my thoughts and feelings about it into the proper context. I nod, accepting her rule as Master takes my hand and leads me to the tub.

With our Mistress' permission, Edward backs me up against the wall with his lips attached to mine. Breaking the kiss, he speaks softly, "We both belong to Bella, so we need permission from her to do more than kiss when we're alone, and she just gave us the green light. I want to do something with you."

I ask what he has in mind, non-verbally telling him that I comprehend the chain of command.

"I'm going to wash you thoroughly and then I'm going to suck you dry. After that, you get an enema to clean you out. Lastly, I'll put the CB on and lock it in place."

I stare at the floor and nod. I no longer have a say in this. I've given myself to them. They will take care of me…body, mind and soul.

He accepts my submission and informs me of how he will do this. "Your hands will be bound to the wall…here." He helps me get into the chosen position facing one side of the tub. He narrates as he uses the soap and sponge to wash my body, taking the time to work me into a mass of sexual energy. His hands caress every inch of skin and his fingers don't miss a single pleasure point on me. Using the soap, he finger-fucks my ass and then jerks me off for a moment. He rinses me off, but makes me wait as he washes himself. "Now that our bodies are clean, I need to drink your cum." He says, very business-like as he gets down to his knees and puts me into his mouth.

I moan and my hips thrust at him.

"No, Jazzy…" Master reprimands me. "You're not to move. Just let it happen." He then reaches for the drawer where Mistress keeps her waterproof toys and finds a large dildo and a bottle of waterproof lubricant. Before putting my cock back in his mouth, Master uses lube on my opening and then the toy. He goes back to sucking and fucking me, only stopping to say dirty things like: 'Give it to me Jazzy. I want you to cum in my mouth.'

"Can I call you Master again? Please? I liked it so much." I beg as I try to hold out…but if my Master demands, then so be it.

He goes back to sucking and hammering my ass with the dildo after granting me permission to use his true title. "Is it hitting your prostate yet, Jazzy? I want to taste you."

I feel the toy as it pounds into the sensitive organ and cry out loudly as cum pours from my body, into my lover's mouth. It was the most intense orgasm I've ever had and as I recover, still cuffed to the wall, I recall that there was more to his plan for my shower this evening.

"Let's clean you out now." Master says as he inserts something into my ass. He then attaches a hose and water-bottle with some kind of liquid in it. The dildo enters me again and then I'm ordered to my knees to suck him off while the liquid stays inside my bowels. I work his cock and after cumming in my mouth, Master dries my body off and sits me on the toilet. Looking into my eyes, Master makes sure I know what he wants from me while he's not here. I'm not to touch my cock, but I will take the dildo out by myself and let gravity take care of the rest. Then I'm supposed to flush the toilet and call for him because he'll be right outside the door.

"Yes, Master." I say. He's not leaving me alone! I'm hers and I'm his and together, they'll keep me safe, secure and satisfied…

Master's smile as the door closes is angelic. I know I've brought him pleasure and I'm happy for it. Having had enemas before, I recall that Bella's chosen solution needs three minutes after being worked with her dildo. It's almost over, so I count down the last 30 seconds before removing the phallus and allowing it to flow out of me. I wipe myself clean and make sure I'm fully dry from the shower before flushing and calling for Master. The door opens and he walks over to where I'm standing with my head down. I feel something drape and clasp around my neck and hear Mistress give me the answer to my un-asked question, "This is just a temporary collar, Jasper. Before we sign the papers and finalize things, you'll need to see the psychologist and decide what you want to do about your job." She says. "You were only on a leave of absence. Will you go back…? Will you just be freelance or will you choose to stay home and keep house for us? Keep in mind that the last option comes with some pitfalls."

As she lists my options, I realize there are many things for us to discuss, but I have to wonder what pitfalls she's speaking about. "I will think about it, Mistress." I promise. "Can we make my appointment with a psychologist soon, please? I really want this."

Bella nods and hands Edward the CB3000 and a small brass lock.

I feel his hands take possession of my organ and as he fits it into the cage with Bella holding my hands behind me, I feel cocooned in the warm blanket of their love. We all hear the click of the lock. He takes one of my hands from Bella and brushes it against the proof of their ownership.

"Thank you, Master." I say knowing I'm where I belong and letting them lead me to bed for the night. I look forward to dreaming of my future with them.

* * *

AN: Thanks for getting this checked over so quickly, hnwhitlock2000! You're a great Beta! This is just one of many scenes that will be in my outtakes story for SH and HM. Enjoy!

Lori94

THERE IS NO "FOR THE LOVE OF JASPER" CONTEST! THAT WAS LAST YEAR AND I DON'T KNOW IF THEY'RE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN. I WAS JUST NOTIFIED.


End file.
